The present invention relates to an optical circuit element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polarizing element which is used in an optical switch, an optical circulator, etc.
An optical switch comprising a polarizing element and a Faraday rotator is well known. Further, an optical circulator comprising a polarizing element and a Faraday rotator is also well known. The polarizing element used in an optical switch and an optical circulator has a polarizing characteristic in which the distance between polarized light or rays passing through the polarizing element is great, for example, approximately ten millimeters. In the structure of a conventional polarizing element, it is difficult to make the distance less than one millimeter.